


A (Fourth) Year in the Life

by agoodpersonrose



Series: Tweets in the Life [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Romance, Twitter, year in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: David and Patrick's fourth year of marriage, as shown through a selection of their tweets.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Tweets in the Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112492
Comments: 35
Kudos: 247





	A (Fourth) Year in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I said the last one was gonna be the last one, but then I wanted to do another one, so I'm sorry for lying, but there will actually be 5 in this series. Then I promise I will stop.
> 
> I want to quickly thank [fortheloveofdragandschitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofdragandschitt/pseuds/fortheloveofdragandschitt), [DesignatedGrape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesignatedGrape/pseuds/DesignatedGrape), and [Olive31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive31/pseuds/Olive31) for being the best picture finders a girl could ask for, as well as [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose) who probably doesn't know that she helped but she provided a lot.

**October, 2022**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick downloaded one of those star sign apps on his phone. Now every time I say something that he doesn’t like he just shakes his head and mutters “classic Cancer”.

12:54 PM · Oct 2, 2022

* * *

**6** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **40** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David must have been teaching the cats all his tricks. She just sits next to me looking at me like this whenever she wants a treat now. David does the same thing when he wants sex.

7:06 PM · Oct 5, 2022

* * *

**2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **52** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Stevie's rich now so she can afford to buy us dinner.

6:26 PM · Oct 8, 2022

* * *

**1** Retweets **3** Quote Tweets **32** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Earth to David, please look up from your phone and PAY ATTENTION TO ME.

3:26 PM · Oct 10, 2022

* * *

**0** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **37** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I spent the last three months developing a pizza recipe that wouldn't be harmful to dogs, and then we accidentally ate it all before Redmond could try any.

8:24 APM · Oct 12, 2022

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **51** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David is officially a softie. We found an injured hedgehog in the garden and he insisted on taking it to the vet. Do we have a fourth pet now?

4.02 PM · Oct 15, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

THEodore Mullens  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Good move bud, which vet did you go to?

0 0 12

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @snipsnip_dr_mullens

Ooh, I don't think that matters.

3 2 37

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

It would just be really great if I could go to the supermarket one time without David sneakily removing all the vegetables from the basket when he thinks I'm not looking.

2:40 PM · Oct 22, 2022

* * *

**1** Retweets **6** Quote Tweets **39** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Apparently they're dressed as Highschool me. Or in David's word "a fuckin' nerd". Believe it or not I was actually pretty popular in highschool.

8:52 PM · Oct 31, 2022

* * *

**9** Retweets **7** Quote Tweets **58** Likes

* * *

* * *

Marcy Brewer  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

You did have a hat like that, dear. I think I sent a photo of it to David a few weeks ago in fact!

4 2 32

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Oh yeah? Say that again while looking at this photo.

22 6 72

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @momma_marcy

Damn it, Mom.

2 1 9

* * *

**November, 2022**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

In my professional opinion, photo booths should be installed at every single roadside motel that we visit. The world deserves to see more of my face.

5:46 PM · Nov 1, 2022

* * *

**6** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **72** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Ever since we found out Alexis is pregnant David has gone into nesting mode. He’s knitted a total of 18 baby blankets already, each with a different colour scheme so that it matches his outfit. Not the baby's outfit. David's outfit.

10:04 PM · Nov 4, 2022

* * *

**1** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **47** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

You’re laughing now but when the baby outgrows the little blankets, I’ll have enough to stitch them all together, creating the cosiest mega-blanket that has ever existed.

5 1 52

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick’s been buying me souvenir teddy bears at all the hotels he visits for business seminars. He didn’t realise I had been keeping them and I have never heard him scream as loud as he did when he found them all lined up under the bed.

5:14 PM · Nov 6, 2022

* * *

**5** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **40** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Whenever David gets mad at me, he’s started threatening to sleep on the floor with the dog, as if it wouldn’t be a relief to finally sleep without the sheets being pulled off me in the night.

7:42 PM · Nov 9, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Excuse me, who's the one who kicks in his sleep? I need the extra padding to defend me from your flying limbs!

0 0 12

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I can't take him anywhere.

9:26 PM · Nov 11, 2023

* * *

**3** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **56** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

I’d ask everyone to guess how much these matching silk pyjamas cost us but honestly, it’ll just depress me when you all guess way lower than they actually were. They’re nice to touch though I will admit.

9:02 PM · Nov 13, 2022

* * *

**0** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **58** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

They were an investment, and if you're still not convinced you could always try rubbing somewhere else 😏

4 1 22

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick got the cats new toys and keeps watching them play with them looking like this. Honestly, I’m not sure if the toy was more for their entertainment or his.

11:26 AM · Nov 20, 2022

* * *

**5** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **60** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Somehow I have ended up with a husband who is at the peak of his physical fitness while I haven't done an exercise in years, and have started groaning every time I get up from the couch.

3:02 PM · Nov 26, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Don't put yourself down, David. Look, here is physical proof that you have done an exercise!

7 2 37

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

Do you have any more of these??

3 0 10

* * *

**December, 2022**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David has named the mice that frequent our kitchen so that he would stop being so afraid of them. It ended up backfiring because now he won’t let me get pest control in to get rid of them.

4:14 PM · Dec 1, 2022

* * *

**2** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **7** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

You can't kill JULIUS CHEESER

42 2 52

Jocelyn Schitt  
@Schitts_and_Giggles

I hope everyone is looking forward to the annual Schitt family Ugly Sweater Party this weekend. The ugliest sweater will win an exciting new prize!

5:14 PM · Dec 12, 2022

* * *

**17** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **37** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

I swear to God if you even try to give me the prize again this year I won't be responsible for my actions.

2 2 2

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

David and Rachel have apparently decided that the Christmas decorations look better on them, than on the tree, where they belong.

1:32 PM · Dec 13, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **41** Likes

* * *

* * *

Rachel (Reddy)  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Somebody is grumpy that their husband wanted to take an aesthetic instagram photo with me and not you.

4 1 22

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

One more fucking caroller comes to our house and I swear to God we're going to have to move.

8:14 PM · Dec 20, 2022

* * *

**2** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **7** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Ah, thank you for reminding me, I haven't done my rounds yet.

11 2 20

Alexis Rose  
@alittlebitalexis

Merry Christmas little one!!

2:02 PM · Dec 25, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @alittlebitalexis

Okay this is actually quite tasteful, I take back all the mean things I said on the phone.

7 1 32

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

We had to take down the Christmas tree already because the cats were using it as a hiding spot to pounce out and attack our ankles from.

8:14 PM · Dec 29, 2022

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **48** Likes

* * *

****

**January, 2023**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Another year, huh? Typical.

10:44 AM · Jan 1, 2023

* * *

**27** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **52** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

I told him 20 minutes ago that we needed to leave, and he told me he was already up and ready. I came to check on him and found him like this. Some things never change.

9:46 AM · Jan 5, 2023

* * *

**2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **60** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

We used to slow dance in the kitchen together. Now, Patrick dances with one of the cats, while the other hides in case he decides it’s her turn.

8:44 PM · Jan 12, 2023

* * *

**2** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **61** Likes

* * *

****

Johnny Rose (Rosebud Motel Group)  
@david_rose_brewer

Road Trip! The Rosebud Motel Group Squad is on their way tot he National Motel of the Year Event, looking forward to a fun evening and some tight competition!

1:02 PM · Jan 18 2023

* * *

**15** Retweets **10** Quote Tweets **88** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @Johnny_Rose_Motels

I am not a part of this.

5 0 12

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

We're getting so good at this whole awards show thing. Go team Rosebud!

9:26 PM · Jan 18, 2023

* * *

**6** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **92** Likes

* * *

Stevie Budd  
@a_budding_hero

So proud to work with my wonderful business partner, and for all our hard work to be recognised with an award means so much. Thank you to the National Motel Foundation for this honour!

11:26 PM · Jan 18, 2023

* * *

**29** Retweets **20** Quote Tweets **142** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

I accidentally put a pair of David’s socks on this morning, and he noticed when we got to the store and genuinely made me go home and change them.

2:04 PM · Jan 29, 2023

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **32** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I finally convinced him to buy new hiking shoes (he has an emotional attachment to the old ones that I won’t bore you with) but now he pulls this face every time I suggest a pair. I can’t win.

11:26 AM · Jan 30, 2023

* * *

**0** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **29** Likes

* * *

**February, 2023**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Happy Valentines to the man I love most, and the thing he loves most.

2:02 PM · Feb 14, 2023

* * *

**25** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **88** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

I knew I couldn't trust you with this photo but I'm glad you're aware that you will always be second to my one true love: pizza.

5 1 52

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Our relationship has really gone downhill. This valentine’s, Patrick just threw a bottle of lube at me and said, “let’s get at it, then”.

8:14 PM · Feb 14, 2023

* * *

**6** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **70** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

I mean, it was effective, I just wouldn't call it romantic.

2 1 29

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

The Happiest Uncles there ever were. Welcome to the world, Baby Rose!

2:02 PM · Feb 20, 2023

* * *

**22** Retweets **39** Quote Tweets **90** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

The baby isn't called Baby, but that was actually on my list of pre-approved names.

12 1 42

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Can cats growl? I think mine just growled.

8:14 PM · Feb 28, 2023

* * *

**0** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **49** Likes

* * *

****

**March, 2023**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

We're shopping for new sunglasses. Personally, I think these are perfect, but David doesn't seem convinced.

11:26 AM · Mar 1, 2023

* * *

**9** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **42** Likes

* * *

Stevie Budd  
@a_budding_hero

Patrick’s having his appendix taken out and he is so high right now, he’s been trying to get David to show him his stomach because he “wants to be closer to home”.

4:14 PM · Mar 12, 2023

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **48** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

did it do too tho

5:02 PM · Mar 12, 2023

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

The things I do for love.

0 0 12

* * *

Marcy Brewer  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

I'm so glad to see my sweet boy is being taken care of! Feel better soon!

4 0 12

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

The Doctor that treated Patrick was so hot, I wasn't listening to a word she said about aftercare and bedrest.

8:14 PM · Mar 13, 2023

* * *

**4** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **37** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Oh my God, me neither. Did you see those arms?

2 0 20

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Okay so my husband is known for his meaningful gift giving, and I tried to be romantic this year for his birthday by framing three important documents from our relationship, and he didn’t appreciate them at all.

8:14 PM · Mar 19, 2023

* * *

**0** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **49** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

David, you framed three noise complaints from when we were living at the apartment. That’s not romantic.

30 2 59

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Jesus. How many noise complaints did you get while you were living there?

19 2 28

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

We're not telling you that!

15 0 20

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

Twenty one! Five because of me and the rest because of him.

50 18 49

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

It finally happened. David said the f-word in front of the baby. I've never seen Alexis so angry in my entire life.

5:14 PM · Mar 29, 2023

* * *

**1** Retweets **3** Quote Tweets **39** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

It didn't help that Ted immediately made a pun and ended up saying the word again.

8 1 29

**April, 2023**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Were none of you going to tell me that Stevie had changed my profile picture without telling me?!?!

8:14 PM · Apr 2, 2023

* * *

**2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **19** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Honestly, I'd forgotten I'd done it. It took you so long to notice.

3 1 15

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

We put effort into this year's murder mystery party at Twyla's Cafe Tropical. Looking forward to a fun night! (My money is on Stevie)

6:02 PM · Apr 5, 2023

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

SLANDER AND LIES

18 0 22

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick got home drunk, dragged me away from the couch so that he could ‘seduce me with his sweet tunes’. He played a very clumsy rendition of chopsticks. It’s 4pm, what are they serving at these small business owners’ meetings at Ray’s house?

4:22 PM · Apr 11, 2023

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **58** Likes

* * *

* * *

Ray Butani *CHECK PINNED*  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

You're always welcome, David! Next month is is pumpkin spice margaritas!

8 1 22

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @50_shades_of_Ray

In May?

0 0 12

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

I was hungover today, so I stayed in bed all day. It turns out David isn’t used to being left to his own devices. Long story short he painted my toenails glittery pink while I slept.

4:14 PM · Apr 12, 2023

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **58** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Missing exploring Japan with the love of my life, but looking forward to our next big adventure!

1:42 PM · Apr 15, 2023

* * *

**1** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **78** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Where are you going next?

3 0 2

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

Your mother's butt.

2 0 20

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Mature, David.

1 0 12

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

If only my husband were here to ravish me and take me to bed. Alas, no, he's playing video games with Ray again.

9:54 PM · Apr 19, 2023

* * *

**2** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **50** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

I already told you I'd be up after one more race.

1 1 11

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Come and plunder this peach's castle.

1 0 19

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Sorry, Ray, I don't even know what happened. My internet went funny. Rematch tomorrow?

9:57 PM · Apr 19, 2023

* * *

**0** Retweets **26** Quote Tweets **78** Likes

* * *

****

Alexis Rose  
@alittlebitalexis

Look who came to visit (for the fifth time this year).

2:02 PM · Apr 28, 2023

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **98** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @alittlebitalexis

Babies grow the most in the first couple of months! I can't have her forgetting that I exist!!

3 0 52

* * *

Alexis Rose  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

So, you're not here to see me then?

2 0 32

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @alittlebitalexis

I don't know what gave you that idea in the first place.

3 0 10

* * *

**May, 2023**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick just farted and then burped in front of me and didn’t excuse himself or look even vaguely embarrassed, so our marriage has officially lost all of its magic.

5:14 PM · May 3, 2023

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **49** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

I’m pleased to announce that I am running for Town Council! If you’re interested in more, please come to our meet-and-greet at Rose Apothecary next Thursday at 7pm!

10:26 AM · May 5, 2023

* * *

**29** Retweets **20** Quote Tweets **132** Likes

* * *

Ray Butani *CHECK PINNED*  
@50_shades_of_Ray

VOTE RAY AS YOUR CITY COUNCIL MEMBER

11:16 AM · May 5, 2023

* * *

**11** Retweets **29** Quote Tweets **112** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

I just witnessed David singing to the birds in the garden under his breath as he filled the feeders. I think he genuinely thinks that if he trains them well enough, they’ll learn to make clothing for him.

10:14 AM · May 12, 2023

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I think they co-ordinated on looking as rough as physically possible during this visit as if we hadn't already agreed to babysit for them.

3:02 PM · May 18, 2023

* * *

**5** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **50** Likes

* * *

* * *

Alexis Rose  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Ew, David, that’s so mean! This is just what we look like at the moment, you try bringing life into the world!

7 0 22

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David just “accidentally” spilled the rest of the green smoothie he bought in a moment of weakness where he decided he wanted to be healthy down the sink because he didn’t want to drink the rest of it.

8:14 AM · May 25, 2023

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **48** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I swear to God if you bitches don’t vote for my husband I will heslasjaol

8:14 PM · May 28, 2023

* * *

**0** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **56** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

My husband has just made me aware that threatening voters is also known as voter fraud. Who knew? Clearly, he knows more than me, which is one of the many things that will make him an excellent Town Councillor. 

8:16 PM · May 28, 2023

* * *

**2** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **66** Likes

* * *

****

**June, 2023**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David is afraid of open bodies of water, but I FINALLY convinced him to go on a beach holiday with me. I apologise in advance for all the vacation envy you’re all about to experience.

4:19 PM · Jun 2, 2023

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **18** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I'm a mile high.

10:02 AM · Jun 9, 2023

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Did you know there's a club for that? 😏

7 1 22

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

I did not, maybe you could show me? 😏

8 0 12

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Look who loves the beach!

3:02 PM · Jun 10, 2023

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **78** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Nah, I just love you, and you happen to be at the beach.

7 0 62

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Nice top, weirdo.

5 1 32

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

What do you mean? Patrick isn't in this photo???

12 2 32

* * *

Alexis Rose  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Ew, David!

4 2 22

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

It's a good thing Patrick and I never had to resort to dating apps. If he had this photo on his tinder profile I guarantee we would never have met.

2:49 PM · Jun 11, 2023

* * *

**2** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **41** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

I don't know, David. I would have reeled you in somehow.

18 4 52

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Okay, so maybe beach days aren't so bad.

1:22 PM · Jun 12, 2023

* * *

**5** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **88** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

I think my back needs some more sunscreen on it. Maybe you could see to that for me?

0 0 12

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Oh, I definitely will.

2 0 12

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Nicki Minjaj

2:01 PM · Jun 12, 2023

* * *

**6** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **72** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Every day is a Honeymoon with you, but especially days like today.

9:26 PM · Jun 13, 2023

* * *

**1** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **79** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Okay I've officially been converted. Beach days are the fucking best.

8:01 PM · Jun 13, 2023

* * *

**2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **90** Likes

* * *

Stevie Budd  
@a_budding_hero

Please someone stop David and Patrick tweeting about their holiday, we GET IT.

11:24 AM · Jun 14, 2023

* * *

**19** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **48** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Looking out across the sea, by the beach, tanned and rested, wishing we had better friends.

2:26 PM · Jun 15, 2023

* * *

**0** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **42** Likes

* * *

Stevie Budd  
@a_budding_hero

It's really gonna suck for David and Patrick when they get home and find out their dog prefers me.

10:40 AM · Jun 16, 2023

* * *

**2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **59** Likes

* * *

**July, 2023**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

What David loved most about this birthday was when the whole restaurant of strangers stopped their meals to sing happy birthday to him!

8:02 PM · Jul 3, 2023

* * *

**6** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **98** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

You're lucky that we can't afford a divorce right now.

3 0 32

* * *

Ray Butani *CHECK PINNED*  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Have you considered my new singing telegram service: "Say it with Ray", very affordable prices and a wide range of songs to pick!

0 0 12

* * *

Twyla Sands  
@Twylas_Cafe_Tropical

So exciting to have Alexis back in town even just for a visit. Schitt's Creek misses you!!

11:26 AM · Jul 4, 2023

* * *

**2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **52** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

So excited to have everyone back to celebrate my birthday this year! Even more excited to celebrate it from Twyla’s pool. I’m still working on convincing Patrick that it’s a necessary expense. 

1:21 PM · Jun 4, 2023

* * *

**10** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **101** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

The yearly hiking tradition just gets better. I almost enjoy it when this is my view.

1:22 PM · Jul 5, 2023

* * *

**0** Retweets **3** Quote Tweets **82** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Does this mean you'll come on more hikes with me?

5 1 31

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Don't think I quite said that. Once per year is more than enough for my delicate foot arches.

3 0 20

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Oh of course, I forgot about the foot arches.

1 0 12

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I'm glad that we didn't become one of those couples that got married and grew to hate each other.

5:14 PM · Jul 21, 2023

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **19** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Aw, me too, David.

4 0 11

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Shh, I'm talking right now.

1 2 9

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I am aware he’s dressed like a 20-year-old frat boy, but this man is actually nearing 40.

3:02 PM · Jul 27, 2023

* * *

**7** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **59** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Someone is mad he got accused of ‘robbing the cradle’ almost 20 times at the Elmdale festival this weekend.

11 4 32

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I thought Patrick was snoring again so I turned over to tell him to shut up but it turns out I was sleeping next to the dog, and not my husband, like I had assumed.

9:26 AM · Jul 30, 2023

* * *

**2** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **52** Likes

* * *

**August, 2023**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I left Patrick with my phone for less than five minutes now my photos are just filled with 100 copies of this.

9:26 AM · Aug 3, 2023

* * *

**1** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **42** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Every time Patrick sprays the ant killer along the garden path he pauses before pressing the button to say, “time to die” and then mimics the screams of the dying ants. He’s amazing.

11:29 AM · Aug 6, 2023

* * *

**8** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **71** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

I wasn’t aware that the wig trend was something David would pick up from his mother. Are there any more Rose family traits that are going to be passed down I should know about?

5:01 PM · Aug 11, 2023

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

THE Moira Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

I see a cheap counterfeit to real human hair; I wouldn't worry yourself just yet dear. Though if David is looking for contacts for high quality wigs you'd best encourage him to contact me; I know the very best.

19 2 19

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

This isn't a recent development.

19 2 19

* * *

THEodore Mullens  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Everything I’ve found out about Alexis so far has gene-uinely been a pleasure!

7 0 12

* * *

Ronnie  
@ronnie_leesbian

We’d like to announce that the next addition to the Schitt’s Creek Town Council is, despite my many objections, Patrick Brewer.

3:00 PM · Aug 17, 2023

* * *

**40** Retweets **22** Quote Tweets **168** Likes

* * *

* * *

Ray Butani *CHECK PINNED*  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

I bow to my adversary, congratulations, Patrick! I have some ideas I’d like to run by you if you aren’t opposed to a meeting in the next few days!

2 0 32

* * *

Jocelyn Schitt  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

How exciting! I’ll be dropping off a celebratory casserole in the next few days, boys!

7 1 22

* * *

THE Moira Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Sweet Pat, I am just delighted to pass the throne down to one of my very own young progenies!

19 2 102

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David just cracked his back in three places and then turned to me and said, “that honestly felt better than the last three orgasms I’ve had.”

11:59 AM · Aug 20, 2023

* * *

**19** Retweets **20** Quote Tweets **73** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David and I have become airport savants this year but he still puts maximum effort in every time.

2:02 PM · Aug 27, 2023

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

I don't see you complaining.

4 0 16

* * *

THEodore Mullens  
@snipsnip_dr_mullens

Who wants a pizza this?

6:02 PM · Aug 29, 2023

* * *

**5** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **68** Likes

* * *

* * *

Alexis Rose  
Replying to @snipsnip_dr_mullens

Ew, Ted, no.

6 0 10

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Picnics just hit different in Central Park.

11:58 AM · Aug 30, 2023

* * *

**2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **80** Likes

* * *

**September, 2023**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick dragged me out of bed early this morning because apparently he has "big plans" for this anniversary. I didn't realise we were expected to carry on celebrating it after the first few, so I really have no idea what this could be.

9:07 AM · Sep 3, 2023

* * *

**0** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **56** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

4 years into our marriage and some things never change. I love you, David.

10:06 AM · Sep 3, 2023

* * *

**4** Retweets **29** Quote Tweets **138** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

I took David on a walking tour of all the street art in Toronto. He's still the prettiest piece of art I've ever seen, though.

5:56 PM · Sep 3, 2023

* * *

**1** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **90** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

The perfect end to the perfect day, among many other perfect days. I'm so glad I married you, I think we made the right call on that one.

9:26 PM · Sep 3, 2023

* * *

**4** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **112** Likes

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought in the comments, and anything you'd like to see in the 5th and final installment!! ⭐️


End file.
